ash and his mew
by nick jr fan
Summary: what if ash met a mew at five on haitus
1. Chapter 1

_**athours note guess what guys im having freind over mew ash ash and mew: ben 1000 does not own us or pokemon on with roll the tape ben1000 flash** _ tomorows my journey mew mew flash back hall of origin mew said cant wait for your jouney said big mew on his trown mew ok bye present chamander ok ash here come on out char char retur come on mew __a evee whoa charmander to the battle front use ember please go pokeball yes i got an evee _ **athours note great chapter huh heres a special watch ben 1000 than end the film flash** _


	2. the journey begins

**ash's team so far evee mew charmander**

ok team time to eat said ash hey who's that kid over their said mew mew return said ash hey who

are you said ash im paul im a starting trainer said paul oh im ash nice to meet you said ash most weird moment said paul when they changed the age limit to 8 years old said ash oh yeah what pokemon do you have said paul i'll show you come out mew come out

charmander come out evee said ash oh nice pokemon come out piplup said paul oh a sinnoh pokemon said ash piplup a sinnoh pokemon more information will be avalible when your in sinnohsaid the kanto pokey dex cool a sinnoh pokemon where did

you get it said ash oh i come from sinnoh and i got it as my starter

when i was late to the lab and it was the last one and when i got it i decided to use my pokemon for contest and yes it is the only pokemon i have right now said paul yeah im doing gym battles and contest said ash yeah i chose against gyms said paul oh that makes sence said ash hey could i travel with you said paul sure said ash everbody return said paul and ash

hault show me your pokemon lisences said officer jenny ok said paul and ash paul a trainer from sinnoh he only has one pokemon a piplup ash ketchum from pallet town he has three pokemon a mew a charmander and an evee said the kanto pokey dex come on paul lets go to the pokemon center said ash

hey nurse joy could you heal our pokemon said paul and ash in unsion sure said nurse joy

 **suddenly an explosion happens**

prepare for trouble

and make it double

to protect the world from devastion

to unite all people with in our nation

to denounce the evils of truth and love

to extend our reach to the stars above

jessie

james

team rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight

meowths thats right

said jessie meowth and james

come on out ekans said jessie

come on out my newest pokemon magickarp said james

ahh koffing i guess its okay said james

ekans use poison blast said jessie

ekanss

coff coff said everyone in the pokemon center mew purify their hearts for me said ash mew said mew huh whats that glow on them said nurse joy huh whats happening to us said said jessie and james and meowths evil sides huh said james where am i said james huh you look like us said jessie and james and you look like us imposters said james jessie and meowths evil sides **suddenly the evil sides turn to smoke and dissapear** huh team rocket you are under arrest for crimes said officer jenny mew now can you erase everyones memorys of them exept us 2 said ash mewwww said mew come on i want to start a gym jessie said james sure said jessie huh how did the pokemon center blow up said everyone but ash mew could you now fix the pokemon center said ash mewwww said mew um nurse joy could we now stay here for the night said jessie james ash and paul sure said nurse joy

whos that pokemon

its mew said the whos that pokemon person

 **at the team rocket head quarter**

that was weird the computer has readings of an interferance in the universe i can use that to my advantage said a voice

 **back at the pokey center**

oh no the universe is in danger we need paul and ash from another demension about when the show goes to the hoenn region said mew yes mew said ash can we train now said mew we cant and its 8:00 and all the pokemon will be done in 2 hours with all the pokemon here right now said ash okay said mew well gotta get going see ash and paul next episode as the journey continues said the narrator

 _ **OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.  
You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.  
Let's get it on!**_

I want to be the best  
there ever was.  
To beat all the rest, yeah,  
that's my cause.

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey  
Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey  
Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly  
Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
Pokémon!

I'll search across the land,  
look far and wide.  
Release from my hand  
the power that's inside.

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck  
Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres  
Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff  
Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

 **Thirty-two down, that's it for now.  
Tune in tomorrow, we'll rap at you some more.  
There's 150, so watch Monday Through Friday.  
You'll catch 'em all!**

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! sung and said the pokerap person

 **im sorry about chapter one it was my mistake so bye for now**


	3. viridan forest

**ash's team so far mew evee charmander**

 **pauls team so far piplup**

 **feild**

mewtwo catch all those pokemon for me said givonni yes sir said mewtwo

go team rocket balls said mewtwo

 **pokecentre**

bye nurse joy and officer jenny said ash and paul

bye be safe from team rocket said officer jenny we will said ash

 **viridian forest**

wow many bugs said paul yeah its a forest thats why said ash oh look a caterpie im gonna catch it said ash ash the caterpie can be caught without battle said mew go pokeball said ash wow you caught that caterpie without battle said paul i challenge you to a battle said a bug catcher ok said ash come on out butterfree said the bug catcher come on out charmander said ash caterpie use tackle said the bug catcher charmander use flame thrower said ash char char said charmander

 **team rocket base**

boss should we attack now said butch and cassidy yes said givonni

 **virdian forest**

just so you know i am the viridian forest gym leader and my name is jif said jif

come on out kakuna cachmander use flame thrower said ash kakuna doj it said jif

prepare for evil said butch

and make it double said cassidy

to fill the world with devastation said butch

to seprate all people with in our nation said cassidy

buck said cassidy

cassiddy said butch

team rocket cause mayhem at the speed of light said butch

surredur now or prepare for battle said cassidy

wait did you call me buck said butch

yep buck said cassidy

evee time to evolve heres the leaf stone

eevee no data leafon the evolved form of eevee said the pokedex

leafon use photsnthosis said ash leaf said leafon

looks like team rocket is blasting off for the first time thanks i am really grateful said heres the bug badge one of nine badges said jiff

thanks well meet again someday said ash also paul heres a pokemon that i used for contests when i was a kid said jiff thanks said paul your welcome said jiff okay paul time to go though to pewter town said ash

 **someplace else**

no dont take my ratatta said jimmy to late kid said giovoni

 **pewter city pokcentre**

gary another pokemon just got stolen said proffeser oak

how many pokemon does that person havve left said gary

1 his bulbasour said perfessor oak

oh no is it jimmy said gary

yes said poffessor oak

oh no 5 of his pokemon were stolen if one more is taken he will have to wait another year said gary

bye gramps said gary bye gary

5 pokemon were stolen said gary

oh no said nurse joy

team rocket has stolen 8 pokemon just today said gary

this is really bad said nurse joy

yeah i heard of this trainer called damien and he is mean said gary

its ok if he is bad he probaly would of had his pokemon tooken by now said nurse joy

 **pewter city**

were here paul said ash

i need to release my new pokemon go pokemon said paul

chimchar said chimchar **translate my new trainer yay**

hi chimchar im your new trainer said paul

i think he likes you and its time to train said ash

ok said paul

mew mew game said ash

ok said mew

charmander use flamethrower on that rock

charrr said charmander

look its evolving said paul

charmander no data chamleon the evolved form of charmander

yay you evolved charmelon said ash

all data deleted said the pokedex

oh no the pokedex has no data said ash

 **profeser oaks lab**

oh no the pokedex programmmer is destroyed that means all of the kanto pokedexs data are gone said professor oak

 **team magma headquaters**

good work alex said archie

now no kanto pokedexs will work witch means all pokemon who evolve at a certain level will be forced to evolve exept if people use everstones but they were thrown 200 years later by me said archie

 **200 years later alternate universe** **team magma headquaters**

its a good thing we all have all the worlds pokemon said gordon

 **back to present regular universe virdian city police headquarters  
**

officer jenny officer jenny all pokedexs are broken said mark

oh no said officer jenny that means the shield pretecting from team magma and team aqua and more region gangs are broken said officer jenny

the reason how team magma did it is because of a tiny glitch so they telported to proffesor oaks lab well the sheild was offline this is bad said mark

 **virdian forest**

mew give my energy for my pokedex said ash

kanto pokedex is online and operational said the pokedex

 **professor oaks lab**

ashes pokedex is online probaly the work of mew said professor oak

good now team magma wont be able to steal everyones pokemon said mary

will pokemon be stolen find out next time on pokemon said the narrator

 _ **You guys up for the Pokérap?  
There's 150 Pokémon. You gotta name 'em all!  
I'm doing 32 today, so try to keep up.**_

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix  
Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax  
Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow  
Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro

Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!  
Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea  
Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell  
Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew  
Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

At least 150 or more to see.  
To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.

 **All right, how'd you do?  
Loosen those lips, shake out that tongue!  
Give it a rest, today's song is sung.  
We'll be back tomorrow!**

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! said the pokerap person

 **good news this month their will be two updates im really exited also feel free to review so bye for now see you next update  
**


End file.
